Lost Past
by The Hungry Writer
Summary: She who is ever kind and He who is eternaly lame may have more in common than you think. Findout how in 'Lost Past'. Plz R
1. Tsubaki

_**MY first Soul Eater Fanfiction.  
I saw that there were ZERO storries on Excalibur so I felt the urge to write this.  
Disclaimer: (Sit's down and cries) I don't own Soul eater!  
Soul: (Comes up behind me and puts hand on shoulder) So sad, we can never be.  
Me: This is fanfiction I can have whatever I want! (Turns around and makes out with Soul)  
Soul: Enjoy SoulandMaka's Story!**_

Tsubaki sat in her usual spot in Prof. Stein's class, hearing Black*Star ramble on about a topic she (for once) wasn't listening to. The past few nights lost memories of her past had come flooding back through dreams. _Something must be causing this_ she thought. This was no random occurrence, something or someone was causing this to happen. For some reason one word that Black*Star spoke stood out from all the rest. 'Excalibur'. One word, one name that sounded so familiar. But why? Few seconds passed and she was eloped within another memory.

_Tsubaki sat on a small bed, just big enough to fit her body nicely, that sat in a small room. The door of the small room creaked as it swung open to reveal a man with snow white hair and pitch black eyes._

"_Daddy!" Tsubaki yelled and ran into the man's arms. He laughed as he lifted her up and spun her around. Her giggles were gleeful and happy. He put her down gently on the bed._

"_Were you waiting for me?" He asked with a smile as she nodded her head excitedly. His smile turned sad when he thought about what was to happen tonight. He bent down, kissed her on the forehead and said goodnight. He thought he had more time. He was wrong. He found this out when a flash of purple smoke erupted in Tsubaki's room. A witch appeared and spoke five words that would change the man's and Tsubaki's lives. She waved her hand and the once handsome father turned into a lame anime character._

"_Your time has come Excalibur." And the witch disappeared with her father screaming his daughter's name as they disappeared in a puff of purple smoke._

Tsubaki shot up breathing heavily and sweating immensely. She looked around to see she was in the hospital wing surrounded by her friends. Maka was the first to speak.

"Are you okay Tsubaki?" She asked genuinely worried. Oddly she felt pressure on her right hand. She looked over to see Black*Star holding on to it for dear life and small tears forming in his eyes you'd only notice if you were looking for them.

"I'm fine. No need to worry!" She gave a weak smile and she felt the tension in the air disappear.

"Good. I have no idea what we would of done without our common sense." Oddly enough Soul spoke those words. Who knew he could be so compassionate *insert eye role here*.

"What happened?" Liz asked from the foot of the bed Tsubaki laid in.

"I don't know. But I would like to talk about it." She saw her friends faces brighten. "With Black*Star… Alone." Almost as quickly as their faces brightened they fell. She regretted speaking so harshly as she watched her friends leave one by one.

"What is it you want to talk to THE GREAT ME about?"

"Who's Excalibur?" As she spoke Black*Star sweatdropped and his face fell. "What did he look like?" As she asked the second seemingly innocent question, somehow his face fell farther. But, despite his tormented expression, he answered her question.

"He was a totally lame character thing that was inferior to my superiority!" He bellowed arrogantly. His answer set a hard stone in Tsubaki's stomach.

"Can you show him to me?" She asked quietly. Black*Star looked at his weapon in shock.

"Why do you want to se HIM while the man who surpasses God is standing right next to you?" He asked still shocked.

"Because…" Tsubaki took a deep breath. " I think he is my father."

_**Shock, shock, shocking. Bet you didn't see that comeing! Plz R&R! Support me and my writers Soul! Bye!**_

_**SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D**_


	2. Excalibur

_**Hello, welcome to chapter 2 of Lost Past.  
Did you enjoy the first chapter?  
Lay back and relax cause this will be amazing!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater cause if I did Maka and Soul would have gotten together way before that point. Or maybe Soul and Crona?**_

12 years. 12 years had passed since he last saw his precious daughter. The memories of that past life were painful but forgetting was worse. It hadn't felt right to begin a new life even though she did, so he sat alone in the cavern. It felt like a betrayal. 12 years had passed since he last thought of his past life. His lovely daughter and beautiful wife were distant maemories of somebody elses life. Tears flowed down his paper yeyes. He had never though this hard. He couldn't control the emotion that came with the fact that his daughter was gone. His precious daughter, his camellia blossom. His Tsubaki.

***Soul Eater*  
**

"Why would I take you to HIM?" Black*Star was still shocked by his weapons request. How could she ever think that quiet, kind Tsubaki wass the daughter of theannoying, lame Excalibur. It still left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Because I asked." Tsubaki said forcebly. She had never spoke so harshly before. With much restraint and dreadful flashbacks of horrid times, he obliged to take Tsubaki the home of the king of lame.

Tsubaki nearly jumped into Black*Star's arms from the joy. for they had reached thewaterfall just outside the Paradise of Faries, Cave of Eternity. She had never felt so happy. Her dreams were comeing true! Literaly. In truth, there was no solid evidence to believe that the Seiken Excalibur was her father. The last time she had ever fought a family member was long ago, during the battle with the demon blade Masamune. slowly they scaled the side of the mountain with eager arms from Tsubaki and reluctant arms from Black*Star. When they reached the entrance,Black*Star looked at his weapons face . He had never seen her so happy. _I'm not going to ruin her happiness because of my... Phobia towards Excalibur. _He thought.

"Lets go Tsubaki! We have a father to find!" Tsubaki raised her head and somehow her face brightened even more.

"Yes, lets!" She nodded and they began walking into the cavern.

* * *

Footsteps. He heard footsteps. Odd. He hadn't heard them since Hiro left. He felt Black*Star's soul nearby walking towards him with another soul that seemed familiar, but unnameble.

"So I see you have returned yet again to see the HOLY SWORD!" All he heard was the returning groan.

"Go on, you need to pull it out of the ground to see him." Excalibur heard. Someone took a deep breath and took hold of his hilt. Slowly he was released from his stoney prison.

"Hello! I am the Seiken Excalibur! Bow dow-" He broke off mid sentence because of he saw standing infront of him. For he saw a girl with soft brown eyes and light brown hair tied up into a pony-tail. She seemed so familiar... Wait. Could it be true? No impossible. Yet the proof stood right infront of him.

"Tsubaki?" He whispered. At the sound of her name Tsubaki's head shot up.

"Yes?" Her voice was oin the verge of breaking and she had tears forming in her eyes. How could he of known her name? He must be her... "Father?"

"Yes?" he said back stronger. Throughout the whole conversation Black*Star stood off the side silent and invisible for once. He felt like he was intruding by even being there.

"Is that really you?" Both relatives said at the same time. Convincing them that that this occurence was no coincedence, Tsubaki and the Seiken Excalibur shared a heart-felt hug. As though right on time, their precious moment was broken by a puff of purple smoke.

"NO!" A voice screamed. "You were never to remember!" The three people in the cave look in the direction of the smoke. A witch with pitch blck hair that ran along her back and black eyes with small X's for pupils. There was fire in those eyes.

"Was it you that made me forget?" Tsubaki asked the witch in a distastful tone.

"Indeed, 'twas I who ade you forget. As punishment for what your father did to mine." The witch cackled evily. " 'Twas I Ophelia- commender of darkness who is your eternal enemy!" At her statment, Tsubaki was shocked.

"Why? Why did you do this?"

"Why did he," Ophelia pointed at Excalibur. "Kill my father? I'm only returning the favor. It seems you now meet you end Excalibur." A black sword formed in Ophelia's hands, much like how Ragnarok appeared in Crona's. She looked at Excalibur dangerously and she brought the sword down on him. It stopped in mid-air when a metal chain halted it descent.

"It seems we have a little problem." The witch looked at Tsubaki.

"You want him, you'll have to go through me." _There is so much I want to ask him. I'm not losing him now._ She added in her mind. Fire set upon Ophelia's eyes. "Black*Star, I know you hate him. But please, Please Will you help me kill this witch? For me?" She knew Black*Star could not refuse a request to end a witches pointless life.

"You got it! Tsubaki! Scythe mode!"

"Right!" Her face brightened because he was willing to do anything for her. The battle began, but like a battle cry Black*Star spoke.

"This is what you get for hurting the girl I love!"

**Cliffhanger- aren't I nice?  
  
Plz read and review, I worked SO hard!  
Thanks to The Nine Tailed Winter Wolf for being my first reviewer!**

SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D


	3. Once Lost, Now Found

**_YAHOO!  
Welcome to Chapter 3 of Lost Past!  
Liking it so far? Or did you find it boring?  
Well If you did you'll like this chapter! I added a bit of action and gore... gonna have to up the rating...  
Plz Enjoy!_**

**_SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater anime or manga cause if I did there would have been WAY more episodes! But I DO own Ophelia!_****_  
This chapter will use terminology from both manga and anime_**

_Love?_ Tsubaki thought._ I knew he liked me... but loved? _She hid deep within her weapon form, hiding until she could only her whispers of what was happening outside. She didn't care. Way too much had happened that day. She needed time to think. She receededfurther into her weapon form until she was alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"Move you idiot!" Black*Star pushed Excalibur out of the way of another attack. Angered, Ophelia sent arrows of darkness through the air. He dodged most of them but still got hit by a few in his stomach arms and legs and blood spattered. "You bitch!" He shot one end of the scythe at the witch and got a well aimed shot at her lowere torso, blood splattered around the enchanted cave.

"Tsubaki, listen. I need you to tie up that witch in your chain like you did when we fought Sid. You want answers, nows the time to get them.

* * *

Tsubaki heard begging, no pleading. Wait they're the same thing! _Black*Star._ She pulled herself back to the present time.

"-You want answers, now's the time to get them!" Tsubaki appeared in the reflection of the blade.

"I do want answers. What do you want me to do?" Black*Star looked down at the scythe to see if she was serious.

"Tie 'em up. Like you did with Sid."

"Okay, but you'll have to get a good shot at her waist."

"Right." Black*Star now focused on the battle at hand instead of Tsubaki. _But how hard could that really be? _(little bit of a Black*Star obssed moment! 8D) From what it looked like Ophelia was gaining on Excalibur again. And he just stood there looking as stupid as ever. _Oh me _(pm me if you get this joke). But then Black*Star realized that Excalibur had made it so that he had easy access to the witches waist. And of couse, Black*Star took advantage of this position and launched Tsubaki into the air, hoping for the best. In a flash of yellow light, the witch was captured before she could do any real harm. _What was that? He risked his life to save us. But why? _He thought. Why had Excalibur saved him? Was he feeling kind be cause Black*Star had taken care of his daughter when he couldn't? The reason was still unknown to him.

"Turn him back now." Black*Star turned to see Tsubaki standing with her fists clenched at her sides. The witch cackled horribly at her request.

"And _why _would I do that? He still has a debt to repay." After she was finished, Ophelia started turning blue. "FINE! I give up! I'll change him back." She went limp and at her defeat and Tsubaki smiled brighter than Black*Star had ever seen before. "Light to Dark, Dark to Light Return!" As she spoke a bright light started coming from the seiken. In a immense flash that blinded everyone, a man appeared in the place of Excalibur.

* * *

Tsubaki couldn't believe her eyes. For infront of her stodd the man she saw in her vision.

"Father? Is that really you?" Tsubaki asked, on the verge of tears.

"Yes, and you are really my dear camellia blossom." As he spoke tears welled up in her eyes. _My father is real and he is really here! _She sank to her knees infront of the man with pitch black eyes and snow white hair.

"What did he do to deserve that?" Tsubaki spoke to thew witch.

"I already told you. He killed my father." Ophelia answered.

"I only did it because he was on the verge of becoming a kishin and destroying the world!" The man said in his defense.

"He was still my father." Ophelia whispered in despare. She was on the verge of tears, but when she raised her head you could see the fire that burned through her soul. "This isn't over. You still have a debt to pay, and I intend on getting it!" She then dispeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"No!" The three people in the room yelled. They then heard rushing wind and turned around to see Shinigami-sama and Death the Kidd walking towards them. Well, Shinigami was walking (floating), Kid was perched on his back with an umbrella covering his head.

"Yo, yo, yo! How are you guys?" Lord Death asked while giving a peace sign.

"What are you two doing here? And who is that man?" Kidd asked.

"Excalibur." Tsubaki and Black*Star said at the same time. Kidd stared at them in shock.

"Impossible! Excalibur is a lame anime character! Not a man!" Kidd looked at the man in disbelief.

"We all seem to have questions." Tsubaki's father asked. They all looked at him in shock.

"What could you possibly be wondering?" Tsubaki asked.

"For one, why does my daughter have a male meister, one like this at that. And possibly live with him?" At that Tsubaki blushed.

"Those are school regulations **(Please don't judge me if I am wrong 8D)**." She bowed her head but had a wide smile on her face.

"Two, what makes you," He pointed to Black*Star. "Think that you can have feelings for my daughter." Instead of blushing like Tsubaki, Black*Star held his ground.

"Because it is obvious I care for her! And your one to talk. You haven't even attempted to find her!" Contemplating whether or not to kill the Tech, Excalibur went on to his third point.

"And finally, I want to know why my father never tried to change me back." Excalibur looked at the Shinigami and everyone looked confused.

"Who is your father? How could he of known you were like that?" Kidd asked curious.

"Because he didn't want you to know." Kidd looked confused and Shingami-sama stood silent for once.

"Who is your father?" Kidd asked again, this time demanding an answer.

"You really want to know?" Excalibur asked. Kidd nodded and he continued. "My father really is..."

**Heehee! I am evil! But if you aren't completly deranged you'll fingure it out ;P Yeah, well. I'm trying to finish this story this weekend. After this, do you guys think I should do a sequel? R&R!**

**Love,**

**Phen 3**


	4. Together Forever and AlwaysLast Chappy

**_Okay, so here we are finally, the final chapter of Lost Past. Where everything is explained and everthing will end, for the most part. Coul you peeps send me a PM if you want to me to make a sequel, I'm not sure whether or not too... Well, here goes nothing. I only put this up because my lovely readers requested, I was having serious writers block. there was also the matter Charlie's constant nagging me... so I finally put this up. Please, I had a hard time figuring out how to make certain things happen, so don't judge too harshly. Shinigami-sama sounds like L..._**

**_Disclaimer:I don't own Soul Eater, Or Black*Star either... *cries*_**

"My father is..." Excalibur began.

"Spit it out!" Kidd yelled at the seiken, pale as a ghost.

"Please, we're waiting." Tsubaki whispered. She was slightly shaking underneath Black*Stars newly placed arm. She was a little afraid of his answer, who knew what could happen.

"My father is..." Excalibur took a deep breath. "Shinigami-sama." The room fell silent. No living being spoke or made a sound. As if the silence was a delicate peice of glass that was about to break. Then, of course, Kidd broke the silence.

"HOW THE HELL IS AN AYSYMETICAL BEING LIKE THAT RELATED TO ME! FATHER! CAN IT BE TRUE! I AM SUCH A AYSMMETRICAL BEING! HOW COULD I NOT SEE THIS PLOT TWIST COMING?" Kidd screamed while running in little circles around an invisable space. Tsubaki immediatly tried to calm down the fuming Kidd, but that was a task no god could fufill. Except for Shinigami-sama! He quickly hit Kidd with his famous and feared Shinigami-CHOPS and Kidd fell to the floor in a pool of blood.

"Now that the noise has been silence, you must be wondering how this happened." Tsubaki and Black*Star nodded slowly and he continued. "Yes, indeed, it is true. When Excalibur was 'created' he had been the only heir to the Shinigami name. I was to retire and everything would have been fine. But, Excalibur was different than what I wanted in an heir. And to makes things worse, he had fallen in love. The rules of the Shinigami state that if said person is to fall in love, they must relinquish they're powers. So he did and proceeded to have Tsubaki and Masamune though he kept his original lifespan.

"In hopes of finding a proper heir, I created Kidd. And that is how we ended up here today." Shinigami-sama finished in a huff and once again the room fell silent.

"Holy shit! That means Tsubaki is related to Kidd and Shinigami-sama!" Black*Star yelled/said.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Tsubaki whispered. But she then shook her head and let a smile grow onto her face. "Maybe, I'll finally have a real family now." She said with high hopes.

"Maybe." Excalibur said while wrapping an arm around Tsubaki's shoulders. She smiled and gave him a quick hug around his waist.

"Hey, Shinigami-sama?" Lord Death looked at Tsubaki. "Now that I know the truth of my past, can I call you grandpa?" She burst out in laughter. It was just too funny for her to handle.

"It would be like calling Kidd uncle, so no." Shinigami-sama said with a smile plastered on his mask. Kidd popped up from his semi-concious state on the floor and looked at the happenings around him.

"So, Excalibur is my brother? I'm related to the lame cartoon character?" Everyone nodded and frowned at his incompetence. Kidd looked devastates.

"Better you than me dude!" Black*Star exclaimed while slapping Kidd on the back. Kidd shot him an angry glance.

"You do realize that if you and Tsubaki were ever to wed, then he would be your father-in-law." Black*Star paled and now it was Kidd's turn to laugh.

"Come on guys, lets head back home." Tsubaki said with a smile, realizing she had found out the secret and that she would never be separated from her father again. Kidd lead the way out, then was followed by Black*Star that reluctantly took a look back to Tsubaki and Shinigami-sama.

Tsubaki looked at her father and thought a quick thought before exiting the cavern and walking into the sunset.

_Maybe, with the help of my family, I will be able to unravel the mysteries of my Lost Past._

* * *

**May I hear the angels sing! My first completed fic! I'm so happy! *Cries tears of joy* I have also decided to write a sequal/compainion fic for this that follows sorta the same plot but reallys gets into the deep happenings of Ophelia and Excalibur. Well, I don't know when I'll post that so, I hope you liked this. **

**Well, I guess it is time to say good bye to my reviewers and readers for now! See you in the sequel!**

**Love, Phen 13**

**P.S. The title of the sequel will be Recovery.**

**Bye!**


End file.
